


The Flower Children's Emporium

by theperksofshippinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flower Child Harry, Fluff, M/M, Royalty, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theperksofshippinglarry/pseuds/theperksofshippinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Louis is a selfless Prince, always doing things for others, and never for himself. So when Niall accidentally stumbles upon a quaint shop in a London alleyway, he realizes this may be the answer to help out his best mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower Children's Emporium

It was Louis’ 21st birthday and his friends Liam, Niall, and Zayn decided it was a really special age to turn. Louis who also happened to just be the prince of England. Louis was selfless, gentle hearted, and caring. Not like most of the royals you would normally meet. Louis had his four younger sisters Lottie, Felicite, Daisy, and Phoebe who were the princesses. Louis’ mother Jay ruled the kingdom as Queen, her husband, and Louis and his sisters’ father had passed away five years ago. The kingdom mourning for three years, England showing their respects and celebrating their majesty’s Troy Austin Tomlinson’s memory every year on his birthday. Louis had the responsibility at such a young age to take care and protect his family, as the man of the household, a brother, and a son. Louis could have easily been one of those royals who slept around, drank excessively, and bossed people around. If you met Louis Tomlinson on the street you would find him to be very quite endearing, approachable, and very humble. That’s why Louis’ three best friends felt the need to put much thought and planning into getting him the perfect gift. Louis had almost everything materialistic wise you could ask for as a human being. That’s why when Niall was wondering the streets of London; he stopped at the sight of a strange mystical shop in an old alleyway. The shop was called ‘The Flower Children’s Emporium.’ Niall took note of the very strange environment he had walked into. The store looked as if it was some ten-year-old girls flat instead of some quaint store. There was pink everywhere you looked. Pink walls, pink floors, pink counters, pink clothes, etc. There were stuffed animals that extended towards the ceiling in all different colors. If Niall didn’t know any better he would think he just walked into Daisy and Phoebe’s bedroom. Niall also took notice of the flowers sitting in pots lining up against the walls. The room smelt with the scent of perfume, cookies, honey, and lilac. Niall started figuring that either the joint was some rapist old mans way to lure in little girls, a sex store that sold lingerie, or just a pointless store that was bought to sell old and useless things. Maybe the owner had daughters that had grown up and they just didn’t know what to do with the items anymore except sell them. That’s when a beautiful boy jumped over to the counter from a backroom with a set of flowers in his hair. He was gorgeous no doubt, with blonde long hair and blue eyes. He looked up from tapping on the computer keys to Niall with a huge welcoming smile. He couldn’t be much older than Niall himself, so Niall felt more relaxed as he slowly approached him. Although that still didn’t solve the problem of what exactly the place was and why the pretty boy was working there.

“Hello! I’m Ashton. Anything I can get for you mate?” Ashton asked beckoning Niall to come closer to get a better look. Niall scuffled closer with his hands in his pockets, embarrassed that he was even there in the first place.

  
“Um yeah hi Ash, I’m Niall. I was uh…wondering if you could tell me what this place is exactly?” Niall asked raising an eyebrow and watching Ashton smile widely.  
“You’re Irish! I love your accent it’s so pretty. Anyway, what do you want to know about it?” Ashton asked fluttering an eyelash and putting his elbows down on the counter.

  
“Yeah and you’re Australian. Thanks mate I was wondering if you could just tell me everything basically. You guys seem to just sell random little knickknacks for little girls.” Niall said watching Ashton shake his head right away.

  
“No we do sell that stuff yes, not just to little girls though. We happen to get in a lot of teenage girls in here and guys from time to time. We sell like you said, a wide variety of things but we are mostly known for our selling of the Flower Children.” Ashton said in a bored tone like he was so sick of telling the same story over and over to new customers.

  
“Oh that’s…cool. Wait what did you say about the ‘Flower Children?’” Niall asked thinking it was probably some sort of extravagant doll or toy. Sort of like those cabbage patch kids of some sort Niall thought.

“Our Flower Children? Yeah they’re sleeping right now but I could get them up if you would like to see what one you like?” Ashton asked questioning while cocking his head to the side.

“Wait…it’s not like a toy? Is it a cat? Or an animal?” Niall asked alarmingly starting to get freaked out with the whole institution.

Ashton just laughed really wickedly, holding his sides to keep himself together. Niall watched him agitated because how the hell was he supposed to know this kind of shit? It’s not everyday that he just walks into random chick flick shops.  
“Seriously dude. Can you just explain it to me?” Niall asked as Ashton stopped laughing and smiling and frowned looking down at the ground.  
“Yeah sure mate, sorry about that. Anyway um yeah, so basically what we do is we sell you a flower child for the night, you as the buyer, can choose whatever you may like to do with your child. Of course, everything you decide on choosing to do with them depends on how much money you’re willing to give. Usually we get those really old rich blokes, because they haven’t gotten laid in almost thirty years but anyways back to my point, they entertain the buyer. Whether that may be stripping, sex, a cuddle buddy, a friend to talk to, etc. The thing is though, if your flower child does not want to have sex, you’re not allowed to force it upon them. If the buyer tries doing so, the flower child is pulled back to us and the buyer gets their money back.” Ashton finished off eventually having taken a seat half way through explaining.

“So basically what you’re saying is a Flower Child is a prostitute?” Niall asked astounded at what he had just taken in.

“No no mate we would never handle prostitutes. Like I said, the Flower Child has the option if they would like to do so. The better the Flower Child is at pleasuring the customer, the more money they get paid though.” Ashton said watching over to the door when the bells chimed at a new customer. Ashton waved half-heartedly with a smile like he already knew the person.

“Hey I got you some coffee.” The new customer said going behind the counter and placing it next to Ashton’s awaiting hands.

“Thank you Michael.” Ashton said as Michael smirked at him and then Niall.

“Yeah no problem. And this is…” Michael asked curiously pointing a finger over to Niall.

“This is uh…”Ashton started staring at Niall with his mouth gaping trying to figure out if he actually knew.

“Niall.” Niall answered with a small nervous smile as he shook Michael’s hand.

“Nice meeting you. You interested in buying anything..?” Michael asked sipping on his coffee.

“Actually he was just asking me about the Flower Children.” Ashton answered with a peak under his fringe from his Starbucks cup.

“Oh sweet. Which one would you like? Or have you not seen them yet…” Michael asked trailing off and watching Niall flush.

“I um…who is the favorite or the best…I uh guess..” Niall asked just out of curiosity and nothing else. It wasn’t like Niall was going to actually buy one of those things or whatever.

“Harry.” Michael and Ashton answered in unison.

“Well…I would like to meet Harry then.” Niall said watching the two of them set their cups back down on the counter and stand up.

“Sure follow us.” Ashton said with a hop in his step, walking in front of the two of them and leading them through the back doors.

  
The hallways were pink, glazed over in white sparkling glitter and if this wasn’t the gayest thing Niall had ever seen, he didn’t know what was. Niall wasn’t gay himself but the prince of England just so happened to be, not openly of course. That would cause a lot of uproar if people found out. No doubt Louis would eventually soon in the course of time have to marry a women to keep the ancestry going. Louis already knew this of course, crying about it one night to the three of them. They all held Louis close, telling him just because he had to marry a woman one day, didn’t mean he couldn’t be with men on the side. Louis just shook his head frantically muttering a ‘The press would find out’ and then sobbing hysterically again. That’s probably why Niall wasn’t turning back around right now because maybe this Harry was the solution to their problems. Maybe even if that were for just one night, he would make Louis happy. Give Louis a little bit of fun in his life compared to the inner turmoil he faced everyday. Louis was a good person more than that he was an amazing person. Always doing things for others and never worrying about his own happiness. Even though they had all tried telling Louis he had to cut loose a little bit, and do something for himself for once, he refused and said it was all nonsense, that he had a job to fulfill.

Niall followed the two of them into a pink door at the end of the hallway, stopping in front when Ashton rapped his knuckles against the door lightly. A quiet ‘come in’ was heard from the other side as Ashton pushed it open, skipping in with Michael and Niall on his heels.  
As soon as Niall walked in and shut the door behind him, he was blinded by all the pink and Hello Kitty interior décor that filled the room. Harry was laid against a huge canopy bed flicking through his flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall. Harry soon fell upon The Notebook that was playing and get this, he squealed, smiling from ear to ear.

“Hey so um Harry babe, you have a customer.” Ashton said moving out of the way for Harry to get a clear view of Niall standing awkwardly, flushing beat red.  
Harry looked over to him with a smile and started moving off the bed, stretching his hands above his head. That’s when Niall noticed just how tall this boy was. He had to be about 6’1 with a flower crown set on his head of brown curls. No wonder why they called them the ‘Flower Children’ Niall said to himself scoffing internally.

“Hello Niall, I’m Harry or Pink flower. Whichever you prefer.” Harry said pulling Niall into a tight hug. Niall gasped as Harry nudged his head against the top of Niall’s blonde quiff.  
Harry quickly pulled back with a scrunch of his nose, walking back to his bed and reaching into his night table for some sort of…. is that perfume?  
And then Harry was walking back over to Niall with a huge smile while popping off the cap and spraying the pink scented poison all over Niall’s body. Niall coughed pushing away from Harry but Harry, Ashton, and Michael just laughed.

“See? All better now.” Harry said biting his lip and throwing the bottle over onto the bed, causing it to land unbrokenly.

“So. When are you scheduled for? And exactly how many hours did you pay for me?” Harry asked watching Niall stare at him like he had two heads. Pay? Niall didn’t pay…he didn’t even want to buy Harry; he wasn’t even gay for fucks sake!

“I…I didn’t pay?” Niall asked hesitantly, looking over to Ash and Michael for some help. They just shrugged innocently and looked away.

“You…you didn’t pay? Oh well no matter. We can settle this now.” Harry said reaching over for the pad on his glass coffee table under the TV set.

“So Ash, Mike, how many hours did he say he wanted?” Harry asked, popping out a hip as he stood in front of them, holding the pad and pen in one hand.

“He uh didn’t yet…” Ashton started watching Niall who was looking down at the ground embarrassed.

“Hey um Niall? How many hours do you want?” Michael suddenly piped in.

“It’s not for me necessarily…” Niall started embarrassed to continue with his sentence. Harry’s smile faded as he threw his pad and pen to the ground.

“I don’t do that kind of business Niall.” Harry said angrily through gritted teeth.

“You don’t get sent to peoples houses?” Niall asked confused.

“Well its whatever the guest prefers but…I have to meet them first Niall. I don’t just go to some random blokes house.” Harry said crossing his arms over his chest, clearly offended with what Niall said. What did flower boy expect anyway? Niall thought.  
“Well it wouldn’t make sense for me since I’m not actually gay. I just stumbled into this weird bizzaro place by accident.” Niall said raising his voice and gesturing to Harry’s room. “I mean no offense mate, I got nothing against gay people in fact, my best friend is gay, but this is your room seriously? It looks like some twelve-year-old hipsters bedroom.” Niall said chuckling to himself.

Harry didn’t look offended anymore like Niall would expect, he actually smiled, dimples appearing on his face.

“Thank you. I decorated it myself. I think its fabulous, don’t you guys think so?” Harry asked turning to Ash and Michael who nodded their heads furiously.

“Anyway Niall, you’re a nice guy and all but, you’re sort of wasting my time now. I have over appointments and one of them is in an hour so….” Harry replied awkwardly letting his eyes dance around the room.

“Look I’m sorry Harry okay? I just…please my friend Louis is always depressed. He never does anything for himself and it’s his 21st birthday tomorrow. My mates and me wanted to get him something really special but honesty, there’s nothing that guy doesn’t have except to let loose every now and then. I can pay you Harry, from the Queen herself.” Niall said dragging out the last two words to get his point across. Harry widened his eyes staring at Niall like he had just discovered the secrets to evolution.

“Wait…Louis…Tomlinson?” Harry asked in awe.

“Yes he’s my best mate.” Niall said bragging just a bit with a smile.

“Prove it.” Harry deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest again. Niall sighed rolling his eyes and walking over to Harry, pulling out his phone.

“I can face time him right now if you would like?” Niall asked rhetorically, already clicking Louis’ smiling face on his phone. Louis answered a minute after, his hair down in a fringe, and stubble across his jawline.

“Hey Nialler!” Louis cheered wiping the sleepiness out of his blue eyes. Niall had the camera focused only on himself, not wanting to ruin the surprise for Louis. Harry watched at the screen beside him with his jaw down to the floor. Niall smiled at Harry’s reaction and the two others boys started moving closer behind Harry’s body to peer over his shoulders.

“Hey Lou. What’s up?” Niall asked watching Louis fiddle around with the phone and move around the mansion.  
“Erm nothing right now, we have some charity dinner in a few, nothing else I’m afraid. Hey, where exactly are you?” Louis asked raising an eyebrow as he passed his butler Freddie with a ‘Good Afternoon Freddie’ and a ‘Good Afternoon your highness’

“Oh just out roaming the streets of London, you know.” Niall answered passively shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh well cool mate. Maybe you and the lads can stop by tomorrow?” Louis asked hopeful but trying not to let it seep through in his tone.

“Of course mate! We wouldn’t miss it for the world. 21 is a big deal.” Niall said watching Harry take a sharp intake of breath when Louis smiled at the camera, his eyes crinkling from the force.

“Alright well, I’m gonna get going. The twins need help with their dresses and such. See you later mate!” Louis said blowing a kiss into the camera before clicking off.  
Niall smiled gauging the three boys reactions as he nonchalantly slid the phone back into his pocket.

“What. The. Fuck.” Michael said with his head on Harry’s shoulder from behind him.

 “I agree with what Michael said.” Ashton said on Harry’s other shoulder.

 

“I-you want to sell me to Louis Tomlinson for 24 hours?” Harry asked in disbelief.

  
“That would be the plan.” Niall said shrugging.

  
“I usually don’t…do this though.” Harry said like he was having an inner battle with himself. That’s when Ashton and Michael pulled away and stood directly in front of Harry.

“Look Harry we know things have happened in the past with this sort of thing but. It’s the fucking Prince of England. You can’t pass up an opportunity like this! Imagine what you can say to people when you tell them you spent 24 hours with him?!” Ashton said to him excitedly jumping up and down.

“And just think about how much fucking money you’re going to make.” Michael added in with a smirk.

“Just because he’s the Prince doesn’t mean the rules should change though.” Harry added in desperately trying to convince himself more than anything else.

“We know that Harry but…you’ve fancied Louis for as long as you can remember. When you first arrived here a little over a year ago, don’t you remember one of the first things you said to us?” Ashton asked him pulling his chin upwards to look into his eyes.

“Yeah.” Harry answered airily.

“You said ‘Hey I’m Harry Styles. I just got kicked out of my home for being gay and I will do anything and everything I can to make a living. I would greatly appreciate if the prince of England wanted to happen to buy me off the market and fuck me. Since that’s not going to happen, I’m yours.’ Ashton recited to him, making Harry smile at the memory.

“Yeah but that was then, this is now.” Harry said with a frown.

“Don’t give us this S.E Hinton shit you twat. Now you get your arse over to the Tomlinson mansion or so help me Harry, I will call you a fairy princess for the rest of your natural born life.” Michael said tickling at Harry’s sides and making him squeak.

“Okay. Fine. Just for Louis though…he’s my one exception.” Harry said to the two of them and then over to Niall.

“Great! Thanks Harry I really appreciate it. God Louis is going to absolutely love you!” Niall cheered feeling more comfortable for the first time since he arrived.

“I think I’m going to enjoy Louis a lot more than he will with me to be quite honest. Ah Louis Tomlinson.” Harry said gushingly clutching at his heart and acting like he was fainting like those girls in the movies. The three of them chuckled at the boy, Ashton and Michael watching him fondly like he was their favorite person in the world, and maybe he was.

“Alright then. Let’s get this thing started shall we?” Michael asked clasping his hands together and watching the three of them with all smiles on their faces.  
*  
Harry was standing right outside Louis Tomlinson’s mansion, dressed with a set of pink flowers upon his head, a white knit jumper, and tight black skinny jeans. Zayn, Liam, and Niall were at his sides, fluffing up his curls more, spraying him with lilac perfumes and such. Zayn and Liam gave Niall a huge pat on the back when he had told them what he spent yesterday doing. It took a lot of explaining and questions to be answered but they soon smiled at the idea, patting Niall on the back with a ‘good job.’ Niall felt special that he had been the one to pick the best present for Louis possible.

“What if…what if he doesn’t like me?” Harry asked in a quiet childlike tone, fumbling with his long sleeves and waiting for the gates to open.

“What are you talking about Harry? Louis is going to love you. You’re gorgeous and fun and you smell really good.” Niall answered for him rubbing his back soothingly.

“Yeah but maybe Louis doesn’t even want sex. I mean…is that what he said he wanted?” Harry asked confused and turning to all three of the boys.

“We don’t know what Louis wants to be honest Harry. We just know someone like you, could maybe make Louis smile for once. You don’t have to have sex Harry, that’s if Louis wants it but….” Liam said when Zayn quickly cut him off.

“Most likely you’re not going to have sex with Louis. Louis is what we call…reserved?” Zayn quipped turning to Niall and Liam for help.

“Uh yeah Louis is very odd. He’s not like most royals you would meet. Louis is quiet around new people and he’s very mature for his age. Not the type to sleep around with randoms if you catch my drift…” Liam said with a shrug as the gates buzzed them in from the sight of the familiar faces of Zayn, Niall, and Liam.

“So what exactly am I doing here then?” Harry asked hesitating to take another step forward.

“To meet Louis? To hang out with him, get to know him I guess? Entertain him the best you can? Isn’t that what YOU’RE here for?” Liam asked quite rudely as Zayn slapped him shaking his head.

“Well how am I supposed to entertain Louis if he wouldn’t even want that? Like you guys said…he’s quiet and he’s not into that kind of stuff.” Harry said accusatorily.

“Exactly why we need you Harry! We need to break Louis out of his little bubble. He thinks he’s always doing the righteous thing by putting others first and himself last. You don’t understand do you? Louis may be a royal Harry but he’s also a guy. If a beautiful boy with flowers on his head is tempting him I obviously don’t think he’s going to just ignore it.Besides, I really don’t remember the last time Louis has gotten laid.” Liam said with a last pat on Harry’s back for reassurance. Harry bit his lip contemplating on the outcome but he just rolled his eyes and followed after the other three into the ginormous mansion.

Harry clung onto the back of Niall’s hoodie overwhelmed with the bigness of it all, the amount of people bustling back and forth going about their jobs.  
What really confused Harry was why there were two huge staircases on both sides of the room? Wouldn’t they just use one? What was the point?  
Harry’s inner monologues on the houses appearance and structure were soon interrupted when a feather light voice from the top of the stairs caused him to tense up.

“Hello lads!” Louis cheered with his fringed tousled hair, corduroys, black vans, and a blazer jacket.

“Louis!” The three of them cheered with smiling faces while Harry was frozen on the spot behind Niall.

Louis bounded down the stairs with a light spring in his step. Harry noticed his tanned skin and bright blue eyes and he started feeling himself getting all flustered over this boy again.  
Louis noticed Harry straight away stopping mid-step and motioning to him with his eyebrows raised.

“Who is he?” Louis asked confused, running his eyes up and down his figure when Niall moved away with a smirk to reveal a shaky Harry.

“I’m-um er Harry.” Harry almost whispered, thankful for Niall saying it again louder to Louis.

“Harry?” Louis asked looking at his mates for an answer.

Liam stepped up first with a sigh.

“This is Harry and he is a Flower Child. He was paid and brought here as a gift for you.” Liam said placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders standing next to him.

“You paid for a prostitute?!” Louis almost shocked in outrage.

“No of course not Lou. It’s not like that…he’s an entertainer.” Liam said smiling at Harry who couldn’t even force one back due to his anxiety rising.

“Oh so he’s a stripper?” Louis asked sarcastically crossing his arms over his chest.

“No not exactly that either…” Liam trailed off looking behind him for some backup.

“He basically has been paid to do whatever you want with him for 24 hours.” Zayn finally spoke flicking his ear in embarrassment.

“And what exactly am I supposed to do with him?” Louis asked bitterly.

“Like I said…anything.” Liam said with a wink to Louis that made him flush.

“Harry here is a really nice lad, I got to know him before Zayn and Li did. Harry is also gorgeous which even for me being a straight, can appreciate that.” Niall said walking to Harry’s side with a smile. Harry was able to smile for the first time since they got there. Louis watched the four of them carefully and quietly for a couple of seconds.

“Well I think you guys wasted a shit load of money on some random bloke but, I guess he can spend the day with us?” Louis said more as a question still looking really confused about the whole situation.

“Lou it’s really not supposed to be like that. We bought Harry specifically for you. Not us.” Liam said pushing Harry towards Louis. Harry tripped over his own two feet landing on the ground right in front of Louis. Louis stared down at him as Harry turned his chin up. The silence in the room was very awkward and uncomfortable as the two stared at each other but made no indication of moving.

“Okay…see? This is what I mean. The boys and me will give you two some space. Go to your room Louis.” Liam said scowling like a mother and pointing up towards the stairs.  
Louis snapped out of his zoning out and back at Liam with a dirty look.

“Excuse you Liam.” Louis snapped finally turning back down to let out a hand for Harry to hold and pull himself back up. Harry smiled taking Louis’ smaller hand in his as he was pulled to his feet. Louis stared up at him gapingly like he was trying to figure something out.

“Can we go to your room Louis?” Harry asked in a mumble that made Louis’ face heat up and his pants tighten. He looked so innocent with that face and flowers in his hair that he took Louis completely by surprise with that deep gravely tone.

"Um…okay Harry.” Louis said leading the way towards the stairs.

Harry took one last look behind at the three other smirking boys before following after Louis.  
Louis kept glancing behind at Harry every couple of seconds as he walked through the endless hallway towards what Harry assumed was his bedroom.  
Louis blushed every time he caught a glance at Harry, making a small coughing sound in the back of his throat.  
Finally Louis stopped in front of a large white door with gold knobs.

“So this is my room.” Louis said awkwardly opening the door and leading Harry in.

“Close the door behind you I er guess.” Louis said awkwardly as Harry smiled and shut it behind him.  
Harry’s mouth was probably hanging open, letting his eyes dart every which way around the ginormous room. The bed took up literally not even an inch of the room, with the large TV screen taking up half of Louis’ wall. It was very plain, mostly crème and bronze colors, but it was very neat, organized and elegant. The chandelier was probably bigger than Harry’s whole room.

“It’s wow…beautiful.” Harry gushed taking it all in at once. That’s when Harry giggled like a little schoolgirl as he jumped onto the huge bed sprawling himself across it.  
Louis approached the end of the bed chuckling quietly to himself at Harry’s giddiness.

“So I’m taking you like it then?” Louis asked with a small frown looking around the room in distaste.

“Like it?! Can I like marry you so I can live here too?!” Harry squealed jumping up and down on the bed, letting some flower petals fall onto the duvet along the way.  
Louis didn’t smile at that like Harry thought he would. He furrowed his eyebrow, sliding his blazer off his shoulders and throwing it carelessly to the ground. Harry noticed the tight white tee shirt sticking to Louis’ biceps and Harry stopped jumping all at once, landing on his knees on the bed.

“Why did you stop?” Louis asked turning back around to face Harry with a worried look.

“You.. You’re quite beautiful Louis. Has anyone ever told you that before?” Harry asked cocking his head to the side like some sort of curious kitten.  
Louis chuckled darkly, his eyelashes fluttering as he looked down at the ground.

“No. Not really.” Louis answered flicking out his tongue around his lips. That was how Louis covered up when he wanted to cry, when he felt so down about things that he knew he would give away if he didn’t pull it together by some sort of movement.

“Louis? We don’t have to have sex if you don’t want too. It’s just, I would be okay with you, you know, having you fuck me and all.” Harry mumbled almost incoherently, stuffing a pillow in front of his mouth, squeezing it with his arms wound tightly around it with his knees pulled up to his chest.  
Louis took a sharp intake of breath swiveling his head around at Harry who blushed and looked away from his glare.

“I-I sorry. Is fuck not a good word for me to use? Sorry um ‘making love?’” Harry asked like he wasn’t too sure how to cover up his mannerisms in front of a royal who would take shame on him.

“It’s okay Harry. Fuck. I say it all the time.” Louis said with a small smile and Harry just laughed, a sound making Louis’ heart flutter with adoration.

“Isn’t that what you do though? You have sex with men?” Louis asked innocently like he wasn’t judging just simply asking.

“Well no it’s not like that. Only If I agree to it, which I usually do because you know, sex is sex. I also get paid more if I give them exactly the things they want.” Harry said with a simple shrug like he was so used to answering the question on a daily basis.  
“Well to be honest Harry, I don’t think I could do that to you…I don’t just have sex with random men.” Louis answered waving his hand dismissively like the thought of it was just too much to bear.

“If it makes you feel any better….I want you to fuck me.” Harry said pushing the pillow away and crawling over to the end of the bed where Louis was standing awkwardly against.  
Louis swallowed the lump in his throat as Harry closed the distance between them, placing a gentle hand to his cheek, letting his fingertips massage his face soothingly.

“Don’t be afraid to do so Louis. I’ve had a crush on you for forever basically.” Harry answered with a small little chuckle and wide spread dimples across his cheeks.

“Never seen anyone as beautiful.” Louis whispered but he hadn’t realized he let them slip from his mouth as he reached a mirroring hand to Harry’s flushed cheeks from what he had just said.

“Then kiss me. Please?” Harry asked quietly like he was too afraid of getting rejected and pushed away.

And then Louis started moving in; both of them watching each other till the distance was closed and Louis’ lips meet Harry in an explosion of fireworks.  
Louis with his tanned large biceps pulling Harry closer in towards him by his waist and basking in the sweet mewling sounds Harry was making in the back of his throat. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, tightening his own arms together to hold Louis there longer and closer to him.  
Louis pushed Harry onto the bed gently and sweetly as he continued their kiss, not loosing contact yet, afraid Harry was some sort of an illusion that would soon fade into the darkness just like every other good thing he seemed to touch. But when Louis pulled away, looking down at Harry who was still there, he was able to let go of any doubts he had of bringing Harry up to his room. Harry was there underneath him smiling into those piercing blue eyes, running his fingers through Louis’ fringe as he smiled at him like he was the next coming Jesus.

“This is the first time I’ve ever asked someone to sleep with me, compared to the other way around.” Harry whispered breathlessly darting his eyes to Louis’ eyes and his mouth.

“You’re the second guy I’ve ever been with.” Louis admitted, propped on one elbow while the other hand ran up and down Harry’s chest, moving his shirt up in the process.

“Seriously?” Harry asked in disbelief like he couldn’t wrap his head around that possibility of that actually being the truth.

“Its true. It was my pool boy too. Can you imagine that?” Louis asked chuckling at the absurdity of it all.

“Was he hot?” Harry asked with a smirk and wag of the eyebrows.

“Of course he was. Nothing compared to you though.” Louis admitted sheepishly, letting his hand move to Harry’s curls.

“I like your flower crown by the way. It’s just as beautiful as you.” Louis said looking in Harry’s green eyes.

“Don’t be corny Louis. But thank you.” Harry replied smiling and pulling Louis back in by the back of his neck for a hungry, desperate kiss.

“So what exactly do you want birthday boy?” Harry asked teasingly, poking at Louis’ cheek.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked moving his lips to Harry’s neck and kissing him there, placing small gentle love bites. Harry purred in the back of his throat.

“I mean like how do you want this? I usually bottom for the customers preference.” Harry said with a shrug.

“What makes you think I want to top?” Louis asked.

“I uh I was just assuming but its’ okay. I can always top if that’s what you would like.” Harry fumbled while blushing from embarrassment. Louis could tell Harry wasn’t much of a top; the idea of Louis being a bottom seemed to scare the living daylights out of the boy.  
Louis laughed, kissing Harry’s cheek.

“Lucky for you I’m no bottom.” Louis said roughly watching Harry look more turned on than ever as he whimpered in the back of his throat.  
Harry pulled Louis back into a rough kiss, smashing their mouths together and letting his tongue roam and lick inside his mouth.

“Clothes I need them off.” Harry panted desperately, clawing at Louis’ shirt like a cat in heat.  
Louis smirked, leaning up and chucking his shirt off his head followed quickly with his own trousers.

“Mine.” Harry moaned itching to get out of his clothing.  
Louis moved in between Harry’s spread out legs, first pulling his shirt over his head, trying not to knock over his flower crown in the process. Harry smiled as Louis then moved over to his pants pulling the skintight jeans down his thighs and skinny legs.  
Harry’s clothes along with the rest of Louis’ clothes were thrown halfway across the room.

“Looks like your cleaning lady is in for quite a scandal huh?” Harry purred into Louis’ ear giggling.  
Louis pulled away, his dick twitching against his chest, as he reached into his bedside table for a condom and lube. Harry’s cock was already leaking precome, as he lay sprawled against the duvet looking like a desperate kitten getting teased with catnip.

“Legs around my waist.” Louis demanded watching Harry immediately do just as he was told, the flower crown falling further down onto his head. Louis watched as Harry just pushed it back into place.  
Louis slicked up his fingers, moving his fingers towards Harry’s hole.

“Alright ready?” Louis asked as Harry nodded his head, biting down on his lip.  
Then Louis pushed in a digit, loving the way Harry’s head fell to the side on the pillow. Harry’s hand was lying next to his head loosely like he was some angel that was being given the Holy Spirit.

Harry’s whole body just screamed ‘destroy me’ and Louis was planning on doing just that because Harry wasn’t as innocent as he deemed himself to be. He did this for a living basically, he was an entertainer and he was a crowd pleaser.  
Louis soon pushed in another finger, and then another. Scissoring him out with three fingers, as Harry pushed down for more friction.  
Louis pulled his fingers out soon after, Harry whining and pouting.  
Louis moved himself better in between Harry’s legs, pushing the condom onto his hard leaking cock.

“Tell me if it hurts baby.” Louis mumbled in that deep rugged tone.

Then Louis slipped in, grabbing onto Harry’s thighs that were now almost tied around Louis’ head.  
Harry moaned really loud and obscenely as he moved in further.  
Once Louis was all the way in, he waited for Harry to give him the go. Harry nodded not even two seconds after, watching as Louis slowly and unsurely starts thrusting into him.  
Louis let go of Harry’s thighs, placing his hands on both sides of Harry’s head.  
Harry lets his head fall again to the side, kissing Louis’ hand as he moans and moves his legs back to Louis’ waist. The angle was probably hurting Harry but now with the new position of his legs, he was able to pull Louis in deeper.

“Harder.” Harry squeaked out and Louis started thrusting with reckless abandon into the boy underneath him.  
Louis started placing kisses all over Harry’s upper body, his collarbones, cheeks, lips, and neck. Usually pulling away shortly to moan.  
Harry whimpered with breathless little ‘Oh’s’ and ‘Ah’s’ and ‘theretherethere’ as Louis hit his prostate continuously.

“Mhm yes Louis yes your highness give it to me.” Harry moaned brokenly as Louis slammed into his prostate. Louis was so taken aback by Harry’s dirty talk, his cock swelling inside the boy.

“I want it all. I’m a slut for you. I’ll be your princess.” Harry moans and god dammit if Louis wasn’t totally gone for this boy, he was now.

And all it took was for Louis to thrust one last time into Harry with a grunt, as he released all over his chest with a ‘Yes your majesty.’  
Louis came right after, falling on top of the boy with a moan.  
They both tried regaining their breaths for while, Harry running his fingers up and down Louis’ back.  
Louis pulled out, Harry wincing with a sad whimper from the loss.  
Louis lay down on top of the boy, putting his arms above Harry’s head as they both laughed airily.  
Harry smiled reaching up and placing a kiss to the tip of Louis’ nose and then to his lips. Arching his back up into the touch and pulling Louis back in by his neck.

“You know, you still have 24 hours with me. What else do you want to do?” Harry asked suggestively, letting Louis nip at his neck and bite into him, no longer holding back on being embarrassed or wanting to hurt Harry.

“More of this.” Louis groaned rutting his hips against Harry’s.

“I…I think I want to ride you.” Harry said when Louis pulled back to look at him, it looked like Harry had just admitted to the biggest confession in his life, and maybe he had Louis thought.

This time Louis was the one to push his lips back against Harry’s in confirmation to the idea.  
*  
The rest of the day Louis spent it with Harry, Zayn, Liam, and Niall. They all went to the amusement park under Harry’s request of course, and eating and lounging around watching movies. It was what Louis had asked for, nothing too big or too fancy. He just wanted to spend it with some of his mates like any normal teenager would. They had a couple of drinks but not to the point where they were falling down on their asses. They all knew the reason why of course. Louis wanted to make sure to spend the last two hours with Harry alone before he was sent back to his own home with Ash and Mike. They hadn’t forgotten that Harry was paid for all of this; it seemed strange for them all to think about because they had all become what seemed like best friends in the end. Louis and Harry ended up acting more like they were dating than just what was.  
Alas, Louis made sure to say goodnight to his three other best friends before disappearing off into his room with Harry.  
They had sex approximately three times after that, with Harry giving Louis the best blow job he could ever receive in his life. After that though, they both got too tired to continue. They just lazed around in each other’s arms watching Disney movies for the rest of the time.  
Harry was laying his head on Louis’ chest, while Louis carded his fingers through his curls.

“Hey Lou?” Harry asked quietly from where he was, not bothering to move to ask the question to Louis’ face.

“Yes babe?” Louis asked tiredly.

“You don’t have to pay me you know. I wanted to do this, be here with you. I ended up really liking you Lou. More than I should have with any of my customers.” And that’s when Harry leaned up to look at Louis because he felt it was appropriate to. “And its not because you’re a prince Louis. It’s because you’re Louis. Not Prince Louis Tomlinson. Just Louis. You’re the first person to make me feel like I’m worth something and not some piece of filth. It sucks, the situation because I know we’re never going to see each again after this. Why would you anyway? I’m just me and you could have anyone you want.” Harry said sadly.  
Louis leaned up from his sitting position to pull Harry safely and securely into his chest.

“Are you kidding me Harry? I really like you too. It wasn’t just meaningless sex to me. I…I really want to see you again. You’re perfect and everything I could have asked for.” Louis whispered against the top of Harry’s head of curls, the flower crown no longer atop from falling apart from all the sex.

“Really?” Harry asked pulling away to gaze up at Louis with water filled eyes.

“Of course I was actually planning on asking before you left if Saturday night you would let me take you out.” Louis said with a smile, pushing a curl out of Harry’s eye.

“Yes Lou. I would very much like that.” Harry grinned leaning up and wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck and kissing him on the lips.

“Hey Harry, what did you say you were called again, Liam mentioned it earlier or something.” Louis asked rubbing his hands up and down Harry’s hips.

“A Flower Child.” Harry answered brightly.

“Of course.” Louis chuckled when Harry smiled as he was pulled down for another kiss.


End file.
